indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Commando 2
| runtime = 124 minutes | country = India | budget = 26 crore | gross = 30.03 crore }} Commando 2: The Black Money Trail (or simply Commando 2) is a 2017 Indian action film, directed by Deven Bhojani and produced by Vipul Amrutlal Shah. The film is a sequel to the 2013 film Commando: A One Man Army. The principal photography of the film commenced on 17 February 2016. Vidyut Jammwal and Adah Sharma played lead roles in the film. The film was released on 3 March 2017. The film became successful at the box office and a sequel to the film is being planned, tentatively known as Commando 3. Plot Commando Karanveer Singh Dogra, is skilled in many aspects of survival, weaponry, and hand-to-hand combat. He is on a mission to eradicate black money, which has been siphoned to banks along with his gang.He goes to Vicky Chaddha's house where during night time, his wife Maria reveals that they didn't have a life like this in the past. The film flashes to a flashback where his husband was forced to do all this because when he declined to do a negative job, the very next day, a bomb blast occurred where Vicky was saved but their daughter Tara died. Very soon, Maria kills her husband and says that she is the real Vicky Chaddha. Karan and his gang follow Vicky Chaddha and finally find her transferring money to an account. Karan beats up all the army in her team but doesn't stop the money transfer. It is then revealed that he changed the account in which the money was scheduled to the transferred and the replaced account which will help the poor people. He said this was planned on the very first day. When Vicky says that police cannot arrest her, Bhavna Reddy shoots Vicky and they get out of there. While Karan and Bhavna will be together, a phone call arrives where Karan says he is waiting for a new mystery to arrive. Cast * Vidyut Jammwal as Commando Karanveer Singh Dogra(Karan) * Adah Sharma as Inspector Bhavna Reddy * Esha Gupta as Maria, later real Vicky Chaddha * Vansh Bharadwaj as Maria's husband and fake Vicky Chaddha * Freddy Daruwala as ACP Bakhtawar Khan * Suhail Nayyar as Dishank Chowdhury * Thakur Anoop Singh as K.P * Shefali Shah as Leena Chowdhury * Satish Kaushik as Dhariwal Ranwal * Ivan Rodrigues as Kamath * Adil Hussain as Karan's Boss * Kannan Arunachalam as Shrinath Iyer * Siddharth Kher as Jimmy Kher * Avisha Sharma as Tara * Sumit Gulati as Zafar Hussain, the hacktivist Soundtrack }} The songs of the film have been composed by Mannan Shaah and Gourov Roshin, while the lyrics have been penned by Aatish Kapadia and Kumaar. The background score has been composed by Prasad Sashte. The soundtrack was released on 13 February 2017 by T-Series. Accolades Franz Spilhaus has been nominated for Filmfare Award for Best Action for this film. References External links * * Category:2017 films Category:Indian films Category:Hindi-language films Category:Indian action films Category:Hindi-language films dubbed in Tamil Category:Hindi-language films dubbed in Telugu Category:Films about the Research and Analysis Wing Category:Indian sequel films Category:Screenplays by Ritesh Shah Category:Reliance Entertainment films